


Karaoke Night Fever

by hatakelynx



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash Lynx and Okumura Eiji Go to Japan, Banana Fish Ending Fix-It, Boys In Love, Comfort, Cute Okumura Eiji, First Dates, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Japan, Karaoke, Love, M/M, Post-Canon Banana Fish, Romantic Fluff, Singing, asheiji, eiji pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22291381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatakelynx/pseuds/hatakelynx
Summary: (In which we pretend the very end of EP24 doesn't exist, and Ash went safely to Japan with Eiji.)*Eiji literally wants to take Ash everywhere, to show him everything. He decides to try to surprise him by taking him to a very famous place in Tokyo. But there, once again, Eiji ends up being the most surprised of the two...
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	Karaoke Night Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluff, cute and funny (at least, I hope so) moments between Asheiji, aka the cutest, the sweetest, the best ship ever. These two deserve the best. They deserve the world.  
> Anyway, writing this short story was heartwarming for me, so I hope reading it will be heartwarming for you too. Enjoy !

Eiji wasn’t expecting that. No, really. 

When he said to Ash that he was taking him somewhere, he was hoping to surprise him. But he wasn’t expecting Ash to be so quickly… comfortable ? All smiles, talking with the people working here, joking even, acting more charming than ever...

Well, thinking of it, that might actually have been stupid of him. It’s Ash, after all. When is Ash ever uncomfortable ? Ash is beautiful and smart and amazing whatever the situation. Eiji sighs. How can he be close to someone as stunning as him, he has no idea. 

“Eiji ? You’re ready to go?” Ash asks, excited. 

The karaoke box they are in is painted in deep, dark shades of blue. Subdued lighting is giving an intimate atmosphere to the small room. Eiji smiles. 

“I’m ready whenever you are, Ash.”

“Hold on tight, then ! Did I ever tell you that I used to be a famous singer in Times Square ?” Ash asks Eiji with a wink.

Eiji blushes instantly.

“Oh no please, please Ash, don’t sing the candy bar thing again, please don’t !” Eiji pleads. 

Ash laughs, and Eiji’s heart flinches. The young Japanese is in awe of the American boy. He never saw him like that before. Yes, of course, they had… moments. But seeing Ash smiling so often, being excited even, like a normal young man… Eiji feels the urge to get up and hug him, but he restrains himself. No, he’s not going to act weird again. He knows he keeps acting weird when Ash is around, and he really needs to stop, it’s so embarrassing. 

“The candy bar thing, as you call it, is for VIPs only !” Ash clarifies. 

This makes Eiji blush even harder. He wishes he never asked about the way Ash had distracted the guards of the National Mental Health Institute, back in New York. Thank god, the karaoke player starts the music, so Ash takes the mic and pays now attention to the screen - and not to Eiji’s red cheeks anymore. Eiji sips on his bubble tea, hoping it will dissipate the redness of his face, and waits for Ash to start the show. 

And then, he almost chokes. 

_“Every night in my dreams,_

_I see you, I feeeel youuu !_

_That is how I know you go ooooon” !_

Ash is singing. Seriously singing. And a love song, on top of that. Is this some kind of joke ? No, is it some kind of message ?

_“Near, far, WHEREVER YOU ARE !_

_I BELIEVE THAT THE HEART DOES, go oooooon !”_

Now Eiji literally has to bite his lips to prevent himself from laughing. Ash’s performance is good, really. But he just.... well, he wasn’t expecting that. Not this song. 

When the music eventually fades, Eiji asks:

“Was that… A Céline Dion’s song ?”

“Yes !” Ash answers proudly. He turns himself to face Eiji and puts his hand in his hair in a very dramatic way. “She’s a diva. Just like me. And this song is from the Titanic movie. A masterpiece.” 

Now Eiji just can’t restrain himself anymore.

He giggles.

And the giggle soon transforms into a loud laughter. 

Ash pouts, his face looking just like that time Eiji made fun of him for being afraid of damn pumpkins. 

“What now” he says, clearly offended. “This is a classic.”

“YES ! Yes, of course” Eiji answers, half choking, trying to swallow his laughter. “I’m sorry, Ash. Your singing is very good. It was beautiful !” he adds, seriously this time. 

“Mmmh…” Ash says, sitting back on the couch, arms crossed against his chest, still pouting.

Eiji wants to hug him again. When he smiles, when he’s mad, when he pouts. When he breathes. Eiji wants to hug him all the time.

He shakes his head to clear his thoughts. 

“Please, don’t be mad. I’m sorry I laughed. I just wasn’t expecting you to sing such a song” Eiji says, and he looks really sorry, so Ash’s face relaxes.

“What”, Ash replies, “did you expect me to sing some Eminem song or something ?”

Eiji smiles. He doesn’t even know what he was expecting, really. But no Céline Dion, that’s for sure. He wonders if Shorter was aware of his best friend’s music tastes. 

“Anyway, it’s your turn now. Go on, so I can laugh at you too !” Ash presses Eiji. 

Eiji sticks his tongue out in return, causing Ash to smirk, and that’s it, Eiji just want to hug him. Again. 

He stands up and takes the second mic. Clearing his throat, he selects the song he wants to sing now. He’s hoping to really surprise Ash, this time. 

_“So tiiiight, so flyyyy_

_You got me lifted, you got me lifted,_

_You got me lifted shifted higher than a ceiling,_

_And ooh wee it's the ultimate feeling_

_You got me lifted feeling so gifted_

_Suga how you get so flyyy?”_

For a moment, Eiji even forgets where he is, and with whom, because this song is one of his favorites. The music is relaxing and always appeases him. When he’s done, he turns, ready to ask Ash a defiant _“so ?”_ but when he sees the blond boy's face, he freezes. 

Ash looks deeply into Eiji’s eyes. His right cheek is resting in his palm, as if he needed his hand to hold his head. Or rather, as if he was in deep thoughts. He has a soft smile on the lips. His head is lighly tilted, in the cutest way ever. 

“Eiji” Ash says, in a low voice. A voice that sends shivers down Eiji’s spine. 

“Wh… what?” is the only strangled answer that Eiji manages to give. 

“Was that _Suga Suga_ , by Baby Bash ?” Ash asks, in the same deep voice. 

“Y… yes…” Eiji replies reluctantly. 

Ash takes a deep breath in. Crosses his arms against his chest again. Closes his eyes. Then, a deep breath out. 

“What is it, Ash ?” Now, Eiji is starting to freak out. What has he done ? Does Ash hate this song ? What if he…

Ash suddenly opens his eyes again and smirks. 

“Eiji, you do know this song is about drugs, right ?”

“... what?”

“This song. _Suga Suga_. It’s about someone taking drugs. Coke or something.”

“Wh…But… No, I’m sure it’s a love song !” Eiji stutters. 

He is so upset right now he half falls-half sits on the couch. This can’t be it. Ash is wrong this time. It’s one of his favorite songs, after all. He would know if it was actually a metaphor for drugs.

Or would he...........

“Mmm…” Ash just says. 

“Oh my God !”, Eiji hides his face in his hands. “I made a fool of myself. Again.”

A few seconds later, two sweet hands touch Eiji’s and take them away from his face. Ash is kneeling in front of him, a heartwarming smile on the lips. 

“Don’t say that. You just didn’t know.” 

“But why am I the only one who never knows those things !” Eiji rants. 

“Because” Ash takes Eiji’s hands to his mouth and lightly kiss them. Eiji blushes. His hands burn under the soft touch of Ash’s lips. “Because, you are sweet, and kind, and innocent.”

Each adjective is followed by a light kiss, and Eiji doesn’t know anything anymore. He wonders if he’s about to faint, because he feels dizzy as hell, and both of his hands are now on fire. And so are his cheeks. 

“I-” he tries to say something, but his voice seems to have disappeared. Ash smiles at him again. And then, a mischievous light pops up in the emerald eyes of the blond boy, and he says: 

“Your singing, however, was awful.” 

_Oh my god,_ Eiji thinks. At least, this has the merit to draw him from his frozen state. He pouts. 

“My singing is not that bad !” he retorts. 

“Yes, it is. But I like it this way” Ash adds with a wink, before getting up. 

And then, within a sec, his face is close. So close. Too close? _No, never too close_. 

His two hands are pressed against the back of the couch, on both sides of Eiji’s face. His body is leaning above Eiji, and their noses almost touch. They are so close to each other that Eiji can feel Ash’s breath on his lips. He, however, seems to have forgotten how breathing is supposed to work. 

“Plus, I have to admit, this was quite a sexy song to sing, Mister Okumura” Ash finally whispers in a teasing way. 

_That’s it, I’m having a heart attack, I’m gonna die right here and now in a Japanese karaoke box,_ Eiji thinks. Eventually, Ash pulls himself up, and walks to the karaoke screen again. 

Eiji’s heart is beating so fast he can feel the blood pumping in his temples. 

“So, how about a duet ?” Ash asks, still looking at the screen. 

Eiji swallows.

“Y… yes, why not” he answers in a trembling voice. 

“What about Broken Youth, by Nico Touches The Walls ?”

Eiji is surprised, not expecting Ash to be familiar with this Japanese song. When Ash meets Eiji's astonished gaze, he shrugs.

"What ? I watched every single episode of Naruto when I was younger, you know."

“Well yes, okay, let’s go with that then.” 

Ash selects the song, smiles at Eiji and gives him the other mic. He starts singing and Eiji himself actually misses the beginning of the song, because he’s too fascinated by Ash’s focused face. 

Not his gang leader focused face, no.

The only focused face he should ever display. The focused face of a young man who just doesn’t want to mess up a song he likes to sing. 

A song that is supposed to be in Japanese, but really, listening to Ash, Eiji wonders if the things he is saying are even words. 

And then, he thinks that he loves that. He loves that here and now, the only thing he has to worry about, are Ash’s catastrophic Japanese skills. 

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother tongue so I apologize in advance for the possible mistakes : please do tell me if something doesn't make sense ! I also hope I'm not too out of character...
> 
> Thank you for reading !
> 
>   
> And for those who might be interested by the songs, haha !  
> * Baby Bash ft Frankie J - Suga Suga : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6rgStv12dwA  
> (yes, Eiji, this song is not only about girls. We all know you like boys anyway.)  
> * Céline Dion - My Heart Will Go On : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EcU0qbV70rU  
> (God I'm sorry but I'm just laughing so hard picturing Ash singing this song in the most serious way ever.......)  
> * NICO Touches The Walls - Broken Youth : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bTCFi36ltEg  
> (yes Ash, we know you watched Naruto and cried over Shippuden, that's fine, who didn't anyway...)


End file.
